Late Night Drive
by darkangl007
Summary: Sara and Catherine are going to spend the weekend together in a cabin but getting there is a little hard than both thought.


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

**A/N: Ok I know I need to finish my other story but I thought I'd throw this one in there for everyone. Also this story is going to seem a little out of place, I know this but just pretend with me that Sara and Catherine went away for the weekend and they are going to a cabin that belongs to one of Sara's friends. And that secretly both Sara and Catherine are in love with each other they just haven't admitted it yet. Other than that I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

They should have left hours earlier. They should have left during the day when it was still dry and light out. But they didn't no matter how many times Sara asked if they could. Catherine thought it was more important to spend time with her new boy toy. So now they were paying for that time wasted as they drove in the pitch black of night, the rain poured heavily down upon them and made it hard to see the back country road Sara decided to take. It was a short cut to her friend's cabin, where she and Catherine were going to spend the weekend together.

The thick hushed silence surrounding them could be cut with a knife, but Sara had nothing to say to Catherine. Catherine had yet to figure out why Sara was being so cold to her.

"Why won't you talk to me? What's your problem?" Catherine asked. The frustration and slight hurt was easily evident in her voice. They had come so far in moving passed their constant fighting to develop a deep friendship. She didn't want to go back to how things use to be between them

"My problem, my problem. I'm not the one who caused us to leave so late just cause I had to hang out with some guy," Sara cried as she turned her head to look over at Catherine.

"That's your problem. Jesus Sara, just get over it. We're on the road now and we'll be at your friend's cabin soon." Catherine turned slightly in her seat to make it easier to look at Sara. Her leg coming up subconsciously to curl under her as she did so.

"I don't care that we're on the road now. We could have left hours ago when it was much safer then it is now. You know I hate driving at night in the rain," Sara shot back. Her attention getting more and more drawn to Catherine as the conversation went on.

"Well how was I suppose to know it'd rain?"

"Damn it Cat, that's not the point. I told you I wanted to leave early so we weren't stuck in a situation like this. I even asked you countless times today so it didn't seem like I was being a bitch and telling you what to do. But you just blew me off like what I said didn't matter. If you didn't want to come this weekend all you had to do is say something," Sara finished off upset. That was really the only reason she could see for Catherine doing what she did.

Not paying attention to the road ahead of them, Sara missed the drunk driver coming towards them head on. She was so focused on what was going on between her and Catherine. Catherine on the other hand did see the other car and headlights coming at them, but only at the very last moment.

"Sara, look out," she screamed. Confused as to what Catherine was talking about, Sara turned her head in time to see the headlights of the other car. Not even having time to think, she jerked the steering wheel to the side to avoid a collision with the on coming car. But she jerked the wheel the wrong way sending them into a ditch on the side of the road.

They were both lucky that the car didn't flip causing more damage than was done, but the damage was enough to Sara. The impact of the car suddenly going from the road to the ditch jolted them forward. And with the steering wheel in front of Sara she could do nothing but slam into it as her seatbelt didn't lock up fast enough breaking a rib or two. And a small cut to open up just above her eyebrow where her head came in contact with the steering wheel.

When the car finally settled, it took Catherine a moment to gain her bearings. Checking herself over she found there were no real injuries besides some scratches and bruises already developing. Looking over at Sara, Catherine saw she wasn't so lucky. Sara was slumped over the steering wheel softly moaning in pain.

"Oh my god, Sara are you ok? Please talk to me," Catherine said panicking. Grabbing Sara's shoulder, she pulled her back from the steering wheel to rest her back in her seat properly. Not the smartest move as Sara cried out in pain, bringing up one arm to wrap around her ribs protectively, trying to ease the pain that was continuing to grow.

"My ribs hurt," Sara chocked out in pain as she was having a little trouble breathing.

"Okay okay, we need to get out of here and go find some help," Catherine said as she began moving around. Unbuckling her seat belt, she reached her hand out intending on opening her door to get out and go around to get Sara. She didn't get that far though as Sara's free hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Are you crazy, it's the middle of the night and pouring down rain. We can't just go walking around. Besides where are we going to go?" Sara asked in slight annoyance. Catherine turned back to her with a concerned expression on her face.

"I don't know, how far up is your parents cabin? Besides we can't just stay here, you're hurt." Catherine tried to reason as she brought one hand up to gently run her thumb over the cut on Sara's forehead, wiping some of the blood away as she did so. Her expression began to grow pained as she felt helpless to help Sara.

"We still have another hour driving until we reach the cabin. Walking I have no idea how long it would take," Sara said as her voice softened. She knew Catherine was worried and was only trying to help, there was not point in getting angry with her. That would probably just make things worse at the moment.

"Well, then what do you suggest we do, Sara? We can't just sit here all night." It was Catherine's turn to become frustrated. She didn't understand why they were even arguing about this. They needed to go find some help because Sara was hurt and they couldn't do that if they just sat there the whole night.

"Why don't you just use you're phone and call someone," Sara said as she moved around a little trying to alleviate some of the pain. It just ended up making things worse as she had to grit her teeth to quiet the groan of pain while her eyes shutting tightly as she took a couple deep breaths to calm her body.

"I don't have my phone Sara, you know that. You told me I couldn't bring it with us this weekend because you wanted this to be our weekend. And you didn't want me talking on it all the time like you say I do. Which by the way I so don't," Catherine said slightly joking at the end though knew it was no time to joke. She just wanted to take Sara's mind off of what was happening. She didn't want Sara to start panicking because she could barely keep her own panic under control, bubbling right under the surface of her somewhat calm façade. All she really wanted to do at the moment was freak out, scream, and drag Sara out of the car to go find some help. "Don't you have your phone?"

"Yeah, but it died right before we left and I didn't have a chance to charge it. I was just going to wait until we got to the cabin to charge it again," Sara said with a sigh beginning to realize how screwed they really were.

"Of course it did. Fine, we're going for help and I don't care what you say." Before Sara could protest, Catherine opened her door and got out of the car. The rain was still pouring hard and soaked her clothes instantly, but that didn't stop her. She just ducked her head slightly and ran over to Sara's side of the car. Reaching Sara's side, she quickly grabbed the door handle opening the door causing rain to begin drenching Sara's side of the car. To get away from it, Sara leaned towards Catherine's side of the car, but that did little to help her since Catherine's door was also open and rain was coming in that side as well.

Leaning into the car, Catherine moved to gently unbuckle Sara's seatbelt and pull it away from her body. Once that was done, she wrapped one arm around Sara's shoulders as best she could to help her out of the car, not something that was easy when neither of them wanted to hurt Sara's ribs anymore. Plus neither knew really how bad Sara was injure. They just hoped it was nothing more than what they could tell at the moment.

Once Sara was finally out of the car, she leaned against the back passenger door to help keep her up a little.

"Great, we're out of the car. Now what?" Sara asked in anger. The only thing at that moment running through her head was, if only they'd have left earlier.

"Now, now we walk and hope we find someone that can help us," Catherine said only half paying attention to Sara. She was too busy turning her head back and forth trying to figure out which way to go. If they went back the way they came, they had a good walk ahead of them because they passed the last place with a phone awhile ago. But she didn't know how long they'd have to walk if they decided to go towards the cabin. She knows Sara said they had at least an hours drive left but surely there was some place with a phone before that.

As the weight of the decision started to bare down on her, Catherine began to panic again. And her thoughts began to match Sara's, if only they'd have left earlier. But they didn't because of her and she was beginning to blame herself for what happened to Sara.

"That's your plan, to just start walking? You don't know what kind of people are out here at night. I'm not going to go walking around hoping some psycho doesn't find us." Sara continued to ramble obviously letting the C.S.I. part of her brain take over but Catherine's thin patience was having none of it as she quickly turned towards Sara. And before Sara could react, Catherine had her body lightly pinned to the car as their lips crashed together. Surprised by the turn of events, Sara stood there completely still waiting for her brain to catch up. When it finally did she began to return the kiss as she raised her arms to wrap around Catherine's neck. But before anything could really start Catherine pulled away.

"You stay here and I'll go," Catherine said, leaving Sara completely confused as to what just happened and turned back towards the way they came deciding they had a better chance of getting help instead of her walking blindly towards the cabin. Least going back the way they came she knew how far she had to walk and roughly where she was going. Sara on the other hand was not about to let that happen as she once again quickly reached out grabbing Catherine's arm, stopping her from walking away.

"No you're not. I'm not letting you walk in the dark by yourself," Sara said with conviction momentarily forgetting about their kiss. There was absolutely no way she was letting Catherine walk this road in the dark by herself.

"Damn it Sara, we can't just sit here," Catherine yelled in exasperation. They were getting no where and Catherine was tired of just sitting around.

"Please Cat, can't we just stay here for now. I'm really not up for moving any more then I already have. And I don't think I'd make it if we tried. It's getting harder to breath," Sara said as she was becoming scared. She just wanted to get to her friend's cabin. Tears that she had been fighting so hard to not let fall began to slowly roll down her cheeks, breaking Catherine's heart to see. Stepping forward, Catherine rested one hand gently on Sara's hip as the other came up to cup Sara's cheek and with her thumb, she softly wiped away Sara's tears.

"I'm scared Cat," Sara cried as she threw her arms around Catherine's neck holding her tight. Her head buried itself in the crook of Catherine's neck as her tears began to fall harder turning into small sobs. Without hesitation, Catherine wrapped her own arms tightly around Sara doing her best to comfort and protect her.

"Shh, sweetie everything will be okay. Shhh, I've got you," Catherine said as she began to slowly rock Sara back and forth. But quickly stopped as she heard Sara softly cry out in pain. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," she said trying to pull back a little to get a better look at Sara but Sara was having none of it as she just tightened her hold on Catherine.

"No, please don't," Sara quietly begged.

"Okay sweetie, I'm not going anywhere," Catherine reassured. And instead of rocking her this time in an offer of comfort, she just began to gently stroke Sara's hair in an attempt to calm her down.

It seemed to work after a while as she could feel Sara's breathing slow and the tears come to a stop. If it hadn't been for the occasional sniffle, she would have thought Sara was asleep.

The silence surround them didn't last long though as a voice calling out behind them startling them both.

"Hey there pretty things. What's got you two out so late?" a guy in his late 30s called out to them from his truck. Neither of them had noticed him come up on them. As they turned to look at him, they guessed a lot of it had to do with him having his lights off. He obviously didn't want them to see him approaching them, and that terrified them both greatly. They had no idea how they were going to get themselves out of this situation.

Feeling Catherine's grip tighten this time, it knocked Sara out of her panic. Pushing herself from the car, Sara shifted them around so Catherine was now behind her. It was her turn to be the protective one.

"That's none of your business. Just leave us alone," Sara said trying to put as much strength in her voice as possible. But the scared quiver was impossible for her to cover up.

"Awww, come on hun. Maybe I can help you two out. Why don't the two of you get in my truck with me. We can all go somewhere," he said with what he thought was a charming grin on his face. All it did was send disgusted chills down Sara's spine. Blindly reaching behind her, she took Catherine's hand in her own lacing their fingers together and holding tightly.

"We're not going anywhere with you so just get lost," Sara said a little louder this time hoping he would get the point. But knowing he wouldn't, she began to subtly push Catherine toward her open door so she would get back in the car. Quickly getting the hint, Catherine got in the car pulling Sara with her. Once inside, they both closed their doors and locked them as fast as they could.

That did nothing to help them as the man now became angry. Getting out of his truck, he ran over to Sara's car. Seeing him coming, Sara moved to grab pepper spray out of her glove box. Something that wasn't as easy as she hoped, her hands were shaking badly from the pure terror he caused in her. She was lucky though because by the time he reached the car she had it securely in her hand. Ready to spray, she held it up in her hand for him to see hoping it would scare him off. Instead he just laughed at her pathetic attempt to protect Catherine and herself.

"What are you going to do with that little girl?" he taunted.

"I'll do whatever I have to, just leave us alone," Sara screamed back at him. He just laughed again and raised his hand slamming his fist into her car door window. The glass easily shattering under the pressure of his fist. Both Sara and Catherine turned their faces to avoid being hit by shards of glass but Sara did nothing to move her hand. Instead she just sprayed hoping she would somehow hit him in the face. Seconds later she heard his cries of pain and realized the spray must have hit his face.

"Damn it, you stupid bitch." Backing away from the car, he brought a hand up to wipe uselessly at his eyes trying to ease the pain from the spray. Stumbling back to his car, falling a few times along the way, he got in no longer caring about the two girls. After slamming the door shut he threw his truck in drive and did his best to drive off.

As soon as he was gone, Catherine practically threw herself at Sara, checking her over to make sure she was okay and not hurt anymore from the guy or the glass.

"I'm alright, Cat, I'm alright," Sara soothed as she brought her own hands up to take Catherine's away from her knowing there was no need for Catherine to check if she was okay. Pausing for a moment, she let her own eyes roam over Catherine, silently checking if she was okay.

"Come on, we have to get out of here. We have no idea if he'll be back or not," Catherine said as she once more jumped out of her side of the car, not even making it a discussion between them, and this time ran over to Sara's side. Right before she reached Sara's door she noticed something on the ground where the guy had fallen. Frowning in confusion, she walked over to the object and saw it was the guy's cell phone. He must have dropped it one of the times he fell she thought. Picking it up quickly, she hoped the rain hadn't ruined it yet.

She didn't bother getting Sara out of the car since now there was no need for them to go anywhere and find help. With the phone in her hand, Catherine turned back and quickly moved to her side of the car once more. Getting in she dialed 911 and brought the phone to her ear. Hearing it ring she couldn't stop the wide smile that broke out on her face.

"Here tell them where we are so they can come get us," Catherine said as she handed the phone over to Sara. Sara took the phone in confusion not knowing where it came from all of a sudden and brought it up to her ear.

"911 operator, what is your emergency?" the woman on the other end of the line asked. Sara laughed a little as tear came to her eyes again but this time in relief. Turning to look at Catherine, she related their information to the woman with the same smile on her face as Catherine.

"Alright ma'am, emergency will be there as soon as possible. Just hang on until then." Sara thanked the woman before hanging up the phone. Tossing it in the back seat, she shifted a little in her own seat and reclined her chair needing to lay back.

"Hey how are you doing?" Catherine asked softly as she also moved in her seat. Getting closer to Sara, she began to run her fingers through Sara's hair in the same soothing gesture as before.

"I'm alright with all things considering," came Sara's tired reply. Turning her head, she look over at Catherine with a weak smirk, "Don't think I've forgotten about the kiss though. Want to tell me what that was all about?" Sighing, Catherine shifted to sit back properly in her seat and though Catherine couldn't see it, Sara pouted a little at that not wanting the caress of her hair to stop.

"I love you," Catherine said softly under her breath hoping Sara heard it but at the same time didn't hear her words. But Sara heard her declaration perfectly clear, her eyes widened in surprise and she sat there for a good minute not know a thing to say in response. Finally as the words completely registered with her she did nothing to stop the smile that grew on her face and with one hand she reached up gently taking Catherine's chin in her hands. With a slight pressure she turned Catherine's eyes to meet her own but she still said nothing. Instead pulling Catherine forward so their lips once more crashed together. It was the most tender kiss either of them had experienced before but the urgency in it took their breath away. When air started to become an issue they pulled back at the same time though didn't move far from each other. Instead rested their foreheads together as they tried to catch their breath, soft smiles gracing both of their lips.

"I love you too," Sara said in a soft whisper a moment later not wanting to shatter the calm that had settled around them.

It was a good twenty minutes later that emergency vehicles reached them, though no more words were spoken in that time. Sara didn't ask about the guy had spent the day with. That was another conversation that they were have but for the time they were just both happy to be alive and know that their feelings for one another were returned.


End file.
